JJ goes missing
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: When JJ is mysteriously taken can the village team up togrther to find the baby boy.
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet night and Lindsey had finally settled JJ and gotten him to go to bed. She came back down stairs and sat with Mercedes as they watched a horror film before going to bed.

"Mercy can you come to the toilet with me", Lindsey asked.

"You weren't seriously scared were you", Mercedes replied.

"No", Lindsey replied lying.

They both went upstairs and Mercedes sat outside of the bathroom waiting for Lindsey. They hugged each other land then went to bed.

"Night", Mercedes said.

Lindsey smiled as she checked on JJ who has Ziggy's old room, she went to her room and fell asleep. The next morning she woke up and went downstairs for breakfast. Joe came down amd looked at Lindsey.

"Where's JJ", Joe asked.

"Asleep", Lindsey replied.

"His usually up first", Joe replied.

"I'll go check on him", Lindsey replied.

She went upstairs into his bedroom and saw his cot was empty with Mercedes holding a note while crying. Lindsey walked over to her to read the note which said.

 **I've got Joseph Roscoe junior 3k or never see him again.**

Lindsey screamed causing Joe, Robbie and Jason to come in. The first thing Joe noticed was JJ was missing. Joe looked across the room at Lindsey and demanded to know where his son is.

"Where is JJ", Joe asked.

"I don't know", Lindsey replied crying.

"I've already lost one son, I'm not loosing another", Joe replied.

"Finger prints", Robbie said.

"I can try but with the panic you've all touched it", Jason replied.

Lindsey hugged Joe as Mercedes watched. Robbie went and hugged Mercedes trying to comfort her as JJ missing was reminding her of Gabriel. The Roscoe's didn't know what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't want the police involved", Lindsey said.

"But Lindz they can help", Mercedes replied.

"No", Lindsey said.

Lindsey ran off as Mercedes went after her. Joe looked at Robbie amd Jason and they tell Joe had an idea. Robbie and Jason looked at each other and then back at Joe.

"I have a plan, we form an army", Joe said.

"With three people", Robbie replied.

"Four people, I'll get Darren involved", Joe said.

"Still not enough", Robbie replied.

Mercedes and Lindsey went round putting posters of JJ up around the village hoping someone may have seen him. They stopped of at the Hutch to get something to drink amd Mercedes and Lindsey hesitated about asking Diane to stick a poster in the window.

"Diane", Lindsey said.

Diane turmed around and walked over to the tabke where Lindsey and Mercedes were sat where Mercedes was eating some chips.

"Sorry are the chips bad", Diane asked.

"No, best chips ever", Mercedes replied.

"What is it then", Diame asked.

"JJ hlals gone missing, can you put this in your window", Lindsey asked handing Diane the poster.

"Of course", Diame replied.

Diane walked over to the window and hung the poster up and the gave a sympathetic smile to the passers by. She turned around and went past the table again.

"Its done and Mercedes please try and keep Chardonnay-Alesha in control, she poured water with ice over me and Scott the other day and then claimed we were doing the ice bucket challenge" , Diane replied.

"Yeah whatever", Mercedes replied.

Lindsey started to laugh as Mercedes and Diane just looked at her confused. Mercedes ate her last chip and then paid as she left with Lindsey.

"You want to tell me whats so funny", Mercedes asksd.

"Your Chardonnay-Alesha pouring ice cold water over Diane and Scott", Lindsey replied.

"Actually that is quite funny", Mercedes replied.

The girls laughed as they went to put up more posters.


	3. Chapter 3

Joe went outside with his brothers and Darren joined them. John Paul walked over to Joe to give him his words of comfort to try and help after hearing that JJ had been taken.

"If that was Matthew I'd be all over the place", John Paul said.

"Then join us", Joe said.

Freddie ran over after seeing what had happened to his nephew. Even though Lindsey had tried to kill him he still wanted to help find JJ for Joe's sake. Robbie and Jason weren't sure about Joe helping out but they quickly warmed to the idea as they needed as much help as they could get. Trevor then walked over to the boys and Freddie, Robbie and Jason braced themselves as the last time they were with Trevor Freddie nearly died.

"What do you want", Robbie asked.

"I want to help you find JJ", Trevor replied.

"Sorry, for a second then I thoight he said he wanted to help", Freddie said laughing.

"Guy's I think he generally wants to help", John Paul said.

"I'd be so upset if it was Curtis, please let me help", Trevor asked.

Joe agreed and they went into the garage for a meeting. Trevor looked at all the other men waiting to hear what Joe had to say.

"We need a plan", Joe said.

"That does usually help", Trevor said.

"We have Daz Cabs for transport", Darren said.

"Too well known", Joe replied.

"What if I get hold of a Minnie Cab", Darren replied.

"Might work", Joe said.

"Only problem is they only carry four peoole plus a driver", Darren replied.

"Maybe not then", Joe said.

"I've got a van", Trevor said.

"Excellent", Joe replied.

Trevor went and got his van for everyone too see her drove back with it and Joe smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Mercedes looked at Lindsey and brought her back to the McQueen house. Once they arrived Mercedes sat Lindsey down as Courtney and Caitlyn came downthe stairs. The identical twins looked at eacher other before one spoke up.

"Why's Lindsey crying", Caitlyn asked.

"Because JJ has gone missing", Mercedes said.

"Who has him", Courtney asked.

"We don't know", Mercedes replied.

Courtney and Caitlyn both gave Lindsey a hug and then went to do their own thing back upstairs. Crystal then came down to get a drink and just ignored her mum and Lindsey. She walked over to Mercedes and just stood there.

"Hello Crystal", Mercedes said.

"Lindsey is crying", Crystal replied.

Crystal walked back up the stairs as Mercedes didn't quite know what to say. Her autistic daughter was right, Lindsey is crying but she had just said it out loud. Mercedes gave Lindsey a hug and took her upstairs to Crystal, Courtney and Caitlyn's room. Lindsey walked in and smiled.

"No shoes", Crystal said.

Crystal started to cry as Caitlyn went over to her sister to try and calm her down. Courtney walked over to Lindsey and tried to explain what had happened.

"Crystal doesn't like shoes in her room she thinks it makes the carpet untidy", Courtmey said.

Lindsey gave a half smile and took her shoes off and then went over to Crystal who had calmed down. Mercedes walked in and looked at the girls.

"Where is Chardonnay-Alesha, Carla, Christabella and Chanel", Mercedes asked.

"Chardonnay-Alesha is playing kiss chase with Heathcliff, Carla is in Esther's magic bean doing her shift, Christabella is with Nico and Chanel is with Celine at Price slice", Caitlyn said.

"Oh ok", Mercedes replied.

Theresa came in after knocking on the door with her daughters Kathleen-Angel and Myra-Pocahontas she smiled at Mercedes and the girls.

"I'm going to the doctors, Myra-Pocahontas has an injection booked", Theresa said.

"Ok", Mercedes replied.

Theresa left and Christabella came home. She went upstairs and joined the others. She smiled at Lindsey and then at her sisters.

"Sorry about JJ", Christabella said.

"Thank you", Lindsey replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Trevor looked around as he tried to think. John Paul could see he was trying to think of something but couldn't tell wjat. Joe looked at him and then looked at the others. Robbie then spoke up.

"Trevor, do you know something", Robbie asked.

"I'm just trying to think who has it in for Lindsey", Trevor replied.

"Maxine has recently become not as close", Joe said.

"Why would Maxine take JJ", Darren asked.

"I say we question her", Jason replied.

They got into the van and went to Maxine's flat. Maxine answered the door and looked at the men. Joe was looking angry as Maxine had no idea why they were their. Trevor barged his way in with the others following him. Maxine beganto worry as she had just put Minnie to sleep was was scared they'd wake her up.

"I've just put Minnie to bed", Maxine said.

"Where's JJ", Joe asked.

"I don't know", Maxine replied.

Joe and Freddie barged into the bedroom waking Minnie up, she started to cry so Joe picked her up and tried to comfort her. He felt bad after accusing Maxine of taking his son and then gave Minnie to her.

"Sorry, I thought you may have him", Joe said.

"I don't, I'm sorry Joe", Maxine said.

"No I'm sorry", Joe replied.

Joe left as the other followed him. They sat in the back of the vsn and discussed what they could do next. Robbie then came up with a plan.

"We could check Myra-Pocahontas, Curtis and Steph", Robbie said.

"Curtis is defiantly my child", Trevor replied.

"What kimd of name is Myra-Pocahontas", Jason asked.

"The kind of name you get if your Theresa McQueen's daughter, I thought Kathleen-Angel was bad and then she came up with Myra-Pocahontas", John Paul said.

"What do you say if someone asks their names if your with them", Jason asked.

"I say Kathleen-Angel and Myra", John Paul replied.

"We are meant to be looking for JJ", Joe replied.

Joe sat staring into space, he just wanted his son to come back home.


	6. Chapter 6

Chardonnay-Alesha arrived home with Tallulah and Kathleen-Angel after she had bumped into Theresa on the way home. The girls went upstairs where they found Lindsey and Mercedes in Mercedes bedroom.

"Hi mum, hi Lindsey", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Hi Mercy, hi Lindsey", Kathleen-Angel copied.

"There are posters around the village saying JJ has been snatched, is that true", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"Yes, who in their right mind would fake a kidnap", Lindsey replied.

"Mercedes McQueen. She faked a kidnap wjen she pretended Bobby was missing", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Lindsey turned and looked at Mercedes who was looking guilty about what she did with Bobby back in 2012. Lindsey then looked up at Chardonnay-Alesha and started to panic.

"Don't suppose Pete's taken him", Lindsey said.

"No I accidentally eventually knocked him out", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"When", Mercedes asked.

"About twelve hours and fourty six minutes ago", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Lindsey turned and looked at Mercedes, she still was getting over the fact her best friend had kiddnapped Bobby her own son in the past. Lindsey looked up at the teenage girl who was smiling at her phone.

"Chardonnay-Alesha", Lindsey said.

Their was no answer, Chardonnay-Alesha was glued to her phone screen smiling and texting. Mercedes tried to get her daughters attention but it didn't work. Crystal walked in and looked at her sister and then at her mum and Lindsey.

"She's texting Heathcliff, I know because she's smiling at her phone she always has a silly smile when she's texting Heathcliff", Crystal said.

Crystal left the room impersonating Chardonnay-Alesha one her phone as Lindsey, Mercedes and Kathleen-Angel laughed. Chardonnay-Alesha finally put her phone down and Lindsey could speak to her.

"Chardonnay-Alesha, you're good with plans right", Lindsey said.

"You haven't suddenly joined the policr force have you", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"No I'm still a doctor", Lindsey replied.

"Then yes I'm good at plans", Chardonnay-Alesha reploed.

"I need you to think of one", Lindsey said.

"Ok", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Chardonnay-Alesha and Kathleen-Angel went to their bedroom where she could think of a plan. Lindsey and Mercedes waited in the other room.


	7. Chapter 7

Jason went back to the house to get some food where he found a clue about JJ's disappearance. He opened the letter and read it out with said...

 **Dear reader,**

 **I have Joseph Roscoe Junior, I will be in London. Come to me if you want him back.**

 **Lots of love**

 **P.B**

Jason got the loaf of bread, the butter snd the cheese and picked up the letter and brought it back to the van. He gave the note for Joe to read and Joe passed the note around. They ate the cheese sandwiches and then started thinking. Joe looked around.

"Who's P.B", Joe asked.

"Could be anyone", Robbie replied.

"We need to go to London", Joe said.

Joe got out of thevan to get sleeping bags for everyone. After he picked them up he saw Chardonnay-Alesha walking and caled her over to come and help him. She took two sleeping bags and walked to the van with them. Jason was still confused over the letter.

"Pass it here", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

Jadon passed the note to the teenager to see if she could figure out who it was from. She read through the letter and then saw the ending. thought to herself.

"I can think of two people, Pete Buchanan and Patrick Blake. The only problem is Patrick is dead and I knocked Pete out yesterday and just for police records it was self defence so arrest me if you want I don't care", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Could had still been Pete", Robbie said.

"What makes you think that", Joe asked.

"Well he is a little weord around kids", Robbie replied.

"And he was knocked out by a girl", Freddie said.

"Err I'll knock you out if your not careful", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

She left as Joe got ready to go.


	8. Chapter 8

Chardonnay-Alesha returned home. Mercedes and Lindsey looked up at her as she had a plan. Lindsey waited until Chardonnay-Alesha decided to speak up.

"I went out for some fresh air and Jason had found a clue", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"What he find", Lindsey asked.

"A not which was signed P.B the only people I could think of were Patrick Blake who died or Pete Buchanan who I knocked out yesterday", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Lindsey looked worried as she looked at Mercedes. She put her head in her hands and started to cry. JJ is her world and she won't let anyone hurt him.

"I have a plan but you need to wait for a few minutes", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Chardonnay-Alesha left as Lindsey and Mercedes sat on the sofa looking confused. They waited for the teenager to return. She returned about half an hour later with Grace, Kim, Nancy and Cindy in tow. Lindsey looked up shocked as she saw Grace, Kim, Nancy and Cindy standing in the house. Mercedes only thought was knowing she never invited them.

"If the boys have an army then so do we. They are heading down to London. Grace has kindly hired us out a limousine for us to travel in. The person who has JJ has said to be in London. What we do is we fight like men and get JJ back", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"We need a team captain", Cindy said.

"We have one", Grace replied.

"Who", Cindy asked.

"Chardonnay-Alesha", Grace replied.

"We are relying on a fifteen year old", Cindy asked.

"Yeah", Lindsey replied.

Chardonnay-Alesha went upstairs to talk to her sisters and tell them what's happening (well a lie which was convincing enough anyway) she opened the door and smiled at her sisters.

"Heathcliff has booked me and him a few days away in London for a break amd mum is going to a caravan resort with Lindsey. Tallulah is staying here. Carla I'm leaving you in charge of everything when I'm gone", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"How come I'm never picked", Christabella asked.

"Because when we were born I was first followed by Carla it wasn't me followed by you so Carla is in charge now as Nana would say pull your bra straps up and get over it", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

She went down stairs and they left the house and went behind the loft where they got into the limousine and set off to go to London. Lindsey smiled at Grace, Kim, Cindy, Nancy, Mercedes and Chardonnay-Alesha.

"Joe Roscoe, Freddie Roscoe, Robbie Roscoe, Jason Roscoe, Darren Osborne, Trevor Royle and John Paul McQueen need as much help as they can get. They msy not know it but they need us", Lindsey said as she smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

Trevor was driving to London with Darren in the front seat. They got to the main road where they saw police. Trevor quickly covered up the back of the van and looked at Darren.

"In the back keep quiet. Darren you're my work colleague and we are going to a job", Trevor said.

They got to the police and an officer knocked on the window so Trevor put his windowdown ready to talk to the officer. Darren awkwardly smiled as Trever waited.

"Hello sir, we are doing safety checks", The officer said.

"I have a licence", Trevor said showing him his licence.

The officers let them go after a five minute chat. Darren sighed as he looked at Trevor. They opened up the back and Robbie got up.

"That was a long time", Robbie said.

"It was for your own safety", Trevor said.

"And JJ's", Darren replied.

They got closer to London but had to go a different way due to a crash. Trevor turned the van laround as Joe, Freddie, Robbie, Jason and John Paul all fell on top of each other. After three hours they eventually arrived in London amd Trevor parked his car as they all got out.

"That's Mercy's favourite brand", Joe and John Paul said together looking at Coco Chanel.

"We have no time to go into Coco Chanel for girlfriends slash sisters", Darren said.

"On the way back you can both buy Mercedes something nice", Jason said.

"They're right we need to find JJ", Joe said.

They boys went looking around but couldn't find anything.


	10. Chapter 10

"Stop the lino", Grace said.

"Why", The driver asked.

"We need to go to the toilet", Grace replied.

Grace, Mercedes, Lindsey, Cindy and Kim all got off while Chardonnay-Alesha and Nancy stayed in the limo waiting for them.

"Typical", Nancy said.

"How do five people all need the toilet at once", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"I have no idea", Nancy replied.

"Nancy, I'm sorry I play up in yours and everyone else's classes at school", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Sometimes its funny", Namcy replied.

"Its because I struggle. Im the yougest in my yrar group, well Alfie is and Carla and Christabella are fifteen and half an hour younger than me but having a birthday on the 31st of August its not easy. Everyone started before us, if we were born a day later we'd been the oldest in the year group and the time I had off to have Ian and Tallulah didn't help and then Ian's funeral. I just don't know what else to do", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"If you put your mind to it you can be what ever you want to be", Nancy said.

"I'd like to be a hairdresser, train announcement person or a midwife", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"Go for it. Although the train announcement part you'd have everyone laughing", nancy replied.

The girls returned and after four hours they eventually arrived in London. They got out of the limo and looked around. Lindsey looked at Hamley's.

"I want to get JJ something", Lindsey said.

"And I want a little teddy for Gabriel's grave", Mercedes said.

The girls went into Hamley's while Kim, Grace, Nancy and Cindy waited for them outside. They came out and Lindsey had a big teddy for JJ and Mercedes had brought a little one for Gabriel's grave.


	11. Chapter 11

Joe thought he saw JJ and ran over to a mother with a baby girl, he tapped the mother on the shoulder as she turned around and Joe realised the baby she had was a girl not a boy.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else", Joe said.

"Oh really? who", The mother replied.

"A friend of mine called Mercedes, she has a baby girl called Crystal", Joe replied.

"Oh, I'll keep a look out", The mother replied.

Robbie was laughing as Trevor and John Paul just looked at him. Joe looked at them and sighed. His mind was playing tricks on him due to the stress of finding JJ. John Paul looked at him.

"Mercedes and Crystal", John Paul said.

"I panicked", Joe replied.

Trevor picked up note and realised where JJ may be he looked up and saw Freddie running back to them. Joe looked up and Trevor held up the note he had found on the floor. Jason looked at it and the note said.

 **River Thames in 10**

"The river Thames", Jason said

The boys all ran there not realising that Chardonnay-Alesha, Mercedes, Lindsey, Kim, Cindy, Grace and Nancy were watching. Mercedes had listened to their conversation and told her team where to go.

"River Thames", Mercedes said.

The girls walked over and watched from a distance.


	12. Chapter 12

Lindsey nervously waited for the person who had JJ to reveal themself. She was worried that they may have hurt JJ or was going to hurt Joe. Mercedes and Cindy hugged her as they waited while Chardonnay-Alesha was getting bored so started telling some of her jokes.

"You heard about the new restaurant on the moon? Apparently the food's great but theirs just no atmosphere", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

Nancy, Grace and Kim started laughing and Mercedes and Cindy smiled. However Lindsey failed to see the funny side and glared at the teenager.

"My son is in danger and your cracking up jokes", Lindsey said.

"Wow someone got up on the wrong side of the bed", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"Linds ignore her", Cindy said.

Lindsey looked through her handbag and picked up her syringe. She thought about using it on Chardonnay-Alesha but couldn't do that to her best friend Mercedes. Nancy and Grace looked at each other and they watched Lindsey, Mercedes and Cindy.

"I heard they call them three the Witches of Eastwick well the three witches of hollyoaks. Holly told me how they killed a man and covered it up", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"They did", Nancy replied.

Kim looked shocked that her sister did that but then remembered how she has also killed Rick Spencer, Will Savage, Miriam Andrews, Phoebe McQueen, Dylan Jenkins and Doctor S'avage and had tried to kill Diane O'Connor, Esther Bloom twice, Freddie Roscoe and Pete Buchanan. Kim looked at Grace who was watching Trevor.

"Dad's army are doing a pretty rubbish job", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Meaning", Cindy asked.

"They don't know what they are doing", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"She has got a point...for once", Lindsey replied.

"It really is like watching dads army. Joe is Captain Mainwaring, Trevor is Wilson, Freddie is Jones, John Paul is Frazer, Darren is Walker, Jason is Godfrey and Robbie is Pike", Nancy said.

"You sure Darren isn't Pike the stupid boy", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

Nancy burst into laughter as Grace smiled trying not to laugh. Lindsey turned around getting annoyed with Chardonnay-Alesha's behaviour.

"Chardonnay-Alesha stop being so childish", Lindsey said.

"I am a child", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"Then bloody get on with it", Lindsey replied.

Lindsey looked at Mercedes wondering why she wasn't stopping her daughter's behaviour. They looked across and saw a shaddow come out from a car.


	13. Chapter 13

The boys all lined up ready to face the man what had taken JJ. John Paul and Darren looked at each other as they got ready for the show down.

"Better idea, we kidnap him first", Trevor said.

"I like that idea", Joe replied.

"Only if he gives JJ back and if you're caught I had nothing to do with this", Jason replied.

All of a sudden they saw a shaddow appear. It was a woman as she got closer Joe , Freddie, Robbie and Jason couldn't believe their eyes.

"Mum", Joe said.

"Hello boys", Sandy replied.

Sandy was holding JJ as she smiled at him. Darren was never close to his mum so Sandy turning up didn't bother him. Trevor amd John Paul looked at each other.

"Have we really gone to all this effort because JJ was with his grandmother", Trevor asked.

"I bloody hope not", John Paul replied.

Joe looked at his brothers, they weren't sure how she felt about Ziggy no longer being with them. Joe looked at his mum as she smiked aymt him.

"You missed Ziggy's funeral", Joe said.

"I'm sorry", Sandy replied.

"When numpty there was told his first question was who's David", Robbie replied.

"Don't talk about your brother like that", Sandy replied.

Lindsey looked at her syringe as shevwatched over. She smiled at the girls and guided them away so she could go and deal with Sandy for taking her son away. Joe was shocked to see Lindsey there as he thought she was in the village.

"I thought I'd come and see my dad", Lindsey said.

"Oh how is he", Joe asked.

"Yeah his good. Can me and Sandy have some time alone", Lindsey asked.

"Sure", Joe replied.

Sandy handed JJ to Joe as Lindsey smiled. Joe and his brothers walked away as Lindsey put on her gloves and pulled the syringe out pointing it to Sandy.


	14. Chapter 14

"Lindsey", Joe said.

Lindsey got up and looked at Joe, Sandy was helped up by Joe as a man in a suit took JJ and ran. Sandy looked at Joe and Lindsey who had so much hate in her eyes.

"I took JJ off him", Sandy replied. Trevor managed to capture the man as Darren passed JJ back to sandy. Sandy smiled at Darren ans he gave a half smile back.

"How is Charlie, Jack, Francine and Oscar", Sandy asked.

"Charlie and Osclar are fine and I've not head from Suzanne about Jack alnd Francine", Darren said.

Sandy hugged Darren as he had to go. She took JJ with her and Joe gave her his key to get in to the Roscoe's house. Sandy got a taxi and wemt to the vilage with JJ.

Trevor drove off in the van with the person he had kiddnapped. The girls got into their limo and followed the boys. They ended up at a abandoned lake where the girls watched from a far. Trevor took off the blanket reaveling who had actually taken JJ.

"I'm sorry",P.B said.

"Oh this isn't over", Trevor replied.

The boys held up guns and started shooting but the man kept running away from them making them miss each time. P.B ran around dodging the bullets that came towards him.

"Who are you", John Paul asked.

"Don't you remember", P.B asked.

The boys all looked at eacher other. The kidnapper was someone they knew but what they thought was why would this man take JJ. Joe looked up at him.

"What do you want", Joe asked.


	15. Chapter 15

Cindy, Mercedes and Lindsey started to shake as Grace, Kim, Chardonnay-Alesha and Nancy just looked at each other and then at The three girls. Mercedes started to cry as Lindsey and Cindy comforted her scared. Chardonnay-Alesha stood confused as Kim, Grace and Nancy were trying to figure out what has just happened.

"Do one of you three want to tell us what's going on", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

There was silence expect from the sobs from Mercedes. Kim was beginning to worry about Lindsey as Cindy looked up at Mercedes. Grace couldn't bare the silence and wanted to know what was happening. Kim looked at Grace and knew she was getting annoyed.

"Will someone just tell us what's going on", Grace said.

It went silemt once again. Cindy took a deep breath and nodded at Lindsey and Mercedes to tell the others what was happening. Mercedes took a deep breath and wiped away her tears.

"It's him", Mercedes said.

"It's Doctor", Cindy said.

"Paul", Lindsey said.

"Browning", Mercedes said.

"But I thought you had killed him", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"We did", Lindsey replied.

"Then why's he still alive", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"I dont know", Mercedes replied.

"Browning took my son", Lindsey said.

Chardonnay-Alesha, Grace, Kim and Nancy all looked at each other confused about what had actually just gone on. Kim walked over to her sister and Chardonnay-Alesha walked over to her mother so Grace and Nancy walked over to Cindy. They comfoted the three woman over wjat has just happened.

"If that's Browning, who the hell did we kill", Mercedes asked.

"Whoever or whatever it was it was heavy", Lindsey replied.

"Maybe it was a dummy", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"A dummy can't attack you", Mercedes replied.

"A robot", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"He were a doctor not an inventer", Mercedes replied.

Kim had a thought and looked up at her sister and then at the other six girls who she was sitting with. Lindsey could tell Kim had thought of something.

"What if he never really died", Kim said.

"We kept him in the attack a d pushed him off a cliff after hitting him twice", Lindsey replied.

"This doesn't make sense", Namcy replied.

"None of it does",Grace replied.

"Grace it wasn't me who killed your sister it were him. Yes I did push her but Browning was driving the car that hit her. I pushed her in self defence", Mercedes said.

"I believe you", Grace replied.

The girls watched as Doctor Browning ran to dodge the bullets that were being shot at him by Darren, Freddie, Jason, Joe, John Paul, Robbie and Trevor.


	16. Chapter 16

The boys were hiding behind rocks to try amd hide from Browning. Trevor shot his gun but missed and then Joe did the same but sadly also missed. Joe looked annoyed at missing the target.

"So when I don't mean to shoot a gun I accidentally kill Phoebe McQueen and when I do mean to I miss", Joe said.

"It wlas you that killed Phoebe", John Paul said.

"I'm sorry, I never meant to, I didn't know she was in the garage", Joe replied.

"Your now on your own", John Paul replied.

John Paul tried to walk away from the others and no longer be involved. He went to get in a taxi to take him to the train station but Joe quickly stopped him.

"What if we don't catch Browning amd he attacks your sister again", Joe asked.

"I'd never be able to live with myself", John Paul replied.

"Mercy needs you", Joe said.

John Paul agreed and made up with Joe they went back to where the others were and Trevor was still trying to get Browning but he was failing. Jason looked at the others and he had an idea.

"What if I call for back up and arrest him", Jason said.

"Jase, you're not in uniform", Robbie replied.

Darren looked around, he wanted to get Browning but they were rubbish at hitting the target they wanted to hit. He walked over to his brothers and gave a half smile. He'd never been close to Joe, Freddie, Robbie and Jason amd of course Ziggy who had sadly passed away. He looked up at Joe and smiled at him.

"I'm glad Sandy, mum got JJ back from him. I never hardly see Jack amd Francine and its horrible not to see them. They should be running around with Oscar. He should have the big brother he inspires to be like and the big sister who keeps him out of trouble", Darren said.

"I know how you feel. I lost Lily to a late miscarriage and Gabriel was still born. JJ is my only son. I should have a daughter and two sons", Joe said.

Darren and Joe hugged as they started to fight against Browning again.


	17. Chapter 17

The girls started shooting as Joe looked up. Trevor looked shocked and looked up to see the girls Darren looked at Freddie and Robbie and Jason looked at each other. Joe smiled.

"It can't be", Joe said.

The girls all lined up to get browning for once and for all. Mercedes, Cindy and Lindsey wanted to make sure they defiantly finished the job this time. Grace had her gun ready to shoot.

"Right, we are going to fight like men...now FIRE", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

The girls fired and all fell on to the floor as Chardonnay-Alesha just looked at them sighing. Grace was the other side looking at them and at Chardonnay-Alesha. Grace rolled her eyes and then turned.

"Yeah when I said fight like a man, I didn't mean die of man flu", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Oh", Nancy, Mercedes, Lindsey, Cindy and Kim said.

They got up and started shooting again. Chardonnay-Alesha fired the gun and it hit Browning as he fell to the ground. She started to panic and looked at her mum as Cindy looked at Mercedes. Chardonnay-Alesha ran down where she just looked at Browning, he wasn't moving. Trevor shook her hand and praised her.

"Trevor your at a crime scene not a business conference, Robbie said.

"She has a good aim", Trevor replied.

"You're not making my daughter into a gangster", Mercedes said.

"Have I killed him", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

Mercedes wasn't sure, she looked at her daughter unsure what to do. Suddenly she had an idea in her head. She looked at her daughter and hoped this would work. Chardonnay-Alesha looked up at her mum.

"Give me the gun", Mercedes said.

"Merc", Cindy said.

"Give it to me", Mercedes replied.

Chardonnay-Alesha handed Mercedes the gun as Grace and Lindsey just looked at each other. John Paul walked over to his sister to try and persuade her to put the gun down.

"Mercy", John Paul said.

"I'm not letting her go down for this", Mercedes replied.

"Mercy", John Paul repeated.

"No, Chardonnay-Alesha is a child", Mercedes replied.

Sometimes you forget that", Grace whispered to Kim.

John Paul and Joe didn't know what to do.


	18. Chapter 18

Mercedes still had the gun she was still threatening to shoot again. Chardonnay-Alesha was crying as Cindy awkwardly put her arm around her. Freddie was trying to calm his brothers down as Mercedes went to shoot the gun. All of a sudden Grace knocked the gun out of her hand.

"I'm not letting you do this Mercedes", Grace replied.

"My daughter is not going down for this", Mercedes replied.

Cindy took Chardonnay-Alesha into a near by café and sat her down as they were given menu's. Chardonnay-Alesha looked at the prices and they were quite expensive. Cindy looked up and smiled at the teenager.

"You can have anything you want", Cindy said.

"It's expensive", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"And I married a rich old man called Alistair who fell off a cliff and left me all his money", Cindy replied.

Chardonnay-Alesha chose a tuna baguette and Cindy ordered a cheese and tomato baguette both with cokes to drink. Cindy looked at Chardonnay-Alesha who was stilled worrying.

"Don't worry", Cindy said.

"I'm a murderer", Chardonnay-Alesha said quietly.

"No you're not", Cindy replied.

"I shot him", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Doesn't mean his dead", Cindy replied.

"There's blood everywhere", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Cindy noticed after Chardonnay-Alesha mentioned blooded everywhere that people started turning around and staring at them so she quickly came up with a back up story. Cindy smiled.

"Don't worry sweetheart, it's normal. What your going through every girl goes through", Cindy said.

She handed the teenager a period pad and Chardonnay-Alesha went along with it and went into the toilets. Cindy sat smiling as everyone then turned back around to what they were doing before. Chardonnay-Alesha returned looking nervous and sat back down. After the baguettes Cindy paid and they went into the toilets and spoke about what had happened in private.

"I can't go down, I'm only fifteen and Tallulah needs her mum", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Cindy hugged her and they went back to where the others are. Mercedes was crying on Joe as Browning looked lifeless. Jason looked at everyone. He wasn't sure what to do. If he arrested Chardonnay-Alesha and got her sent to a young offenders camp he'd keep his job but everyone would hate him but if he kept quiet he could risk loosing his job.

"Your going to keep quiet", Robbie said to Jason.

Jason gave a half smile.


	19. Chapter 19

Lindsey put on her rubber gloves and walked over to where Browning was she took out her lethal injection and injected him with it. Kim was shocked to see her sister do this in front of everyone. Lindsey got up and turned around.

"It's me. I'm the hospital killer. I killed Rick Spencer, Will Savage, Miriam Andrews, Phoebe McQueen, Dylan Jenkins, Ashley Davidson, Doctor S'avage and I have tried to kill Diane O'Connor, Esther Bloom twice and Freddie Roscoe. Its me", Lindsey replied.

"I went down because of you", Trevor said.

Jason looked at Robbie, he couldn't believe he had missed it. Nancy and Darren looked at each other suddenly realising this is why Charlie has been so scared and why he wasn't scared around Grace. Joe looked at Lindsey and walked away.

Lindsey started to cry as everyone left her.


End file.
